five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
One Night at Freddy's
__TOC__ Summary "Hello, hello! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown up alike, where fantasy and fun come to life! You, as the secuirty guard, much watch over the cameras and make sure nothing goes wrong! You only have to survive one night, and you get nine hundred dollars upon completing that one night! Work another night for one thousand six hundred dollars!" Animatronics Freddy Bonnie Chica Foxy Toy Freddy Toy Bonnie Toy Chica Mangle BB Puppet Phantom Freddy Phantom Bonnie Phantom Chica Phantom Foxy Phantom Toy Freddy Phantom Toy Bonnie Phantom Toy Chica Phantom Mangle Phantom BB Phantom Puppet Springtrap Golden Freddy Shadow Bonnie Shadow Freddy Locations The Office The player's office contains two air vents, two doors, and one open entrance. All Phantom animatronics may suddenly appear in the office. Upon spotting one, the player must immediately equip the Freddy Fazbear head, or else the animatronics will jump-scare the player and give the player a heart-attack, killing the player. All real animatronics go here. Show Stage Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica start here. Pirate's Cove Foxy starts here. If the player checks this camera too much, Foxy will sprint to the office. If the player checks this camera too little, Foxy will sprint to the office. Kid's Cove Mangle starts here. If the player checks this camera too much, Mangle will sprint to the office. If the player checks this camera to little, Mangle will sprint to the office. Prize Corner The Puppet starts here. The player has to wind up a music box, and if the player fails to do so, The Puppet will sprint to the office. Safe Room Golden Freddy and Springtrap start here. The Illusion Room Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie start here. Party Room 1 Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica pass through here. Party Room 2 Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and BB pass through here. Party Room 3 Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie pass through here. Main Hall Foxy, Mangle, and The Puppet use this hall for their sprint to the office. Golden Freddy and Springtrap pass through this hall. Vent 1 Freddy and Bonnie pass through this vent. Vent 2 Chica, Shadow Freddy, and Shadow Bonnie pass through this vent. Game Mechanics Electricity System The electricity system is a new mechanic in One Night at Freddy's. Everything is hooked up to the electricity system, the Doors, Door Lights, Vent Lights, and Cameras. Overuse of any of these items will result in an electricity system error. Doors The doors return in One Night at Freddy's. The doors allow full protection from the Toy Animatronics, with the exception of Mangle. If the player fails to use the doors in time, then the Toy Animatronics will get in the office and instantly jump scare the player. The doors are all part of the electricity system, and if the player overuses the doors, then the electricity will error for 60 seconds. An electricity error will not allow the player to use the Doors, Door Lights, Vent Lights, use the Monitor, therefor not allowing the player to check Pirate's Cove, Kid's Cove, or wind up the Music Box. Door Lights The door lights return in One Night at Freddy's. The door lights allow the player to see if a Toy Animatronic is at the door. If the player sees a Toy Animatronic at the door, the player must immediately close the door. If the player decides to overuse the door lights, then the electricity system will error for 10 seconds. An electricity error will not allow the player to use the Doors, Door Lights, Vent Lights, and use the Monitor, therefor not allowing the player to check Pirate's Cove, Kid's Cove, or wind up the Music Box. Vent Lights The vents return in One Night at Freddy's. The vent lights allow the player to see if Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Shadow Freddy, and Shadow Bonnie are in the vents. If the player sees an animatronic in the Vents, the player must immediately equip the Freddy Fazbear head. If the player overuses the Vent Lights, then the electricity system will error for five seconds. An electricity error will not allow the player to use the Doors, Door Lights, Vent Lights, and use the Monitor, therfor not allowing the player to check Pirate's Cove, Kid's Cove, or wind up the Music Box. Freddy Fazbear Head The Freddy Fazbear head returns in One Night at Freddy's. The Freddy Fazbear Head allows full protection from Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Shadow Freddy, Shadow Bonnie, and all the Phantom Animatronics. If the player overuses the Freddy Fazbear Head, they will not be able to check the door lights, check the Flashlight, or check the monitor, therefor not allowing the player to check Pirate's Cove, Kid's Cove, or wind up the Music Box. Flashlight The flashlight returns in One Night at Freddy's. The Flashlight allows the player to flash Golden Freddy and Springtrap if they are in the Main Hall, as they are not fooled by the Freddy Mask. The Flashlight has its own battery, and if the flashlight runs out of power, then the player cannot flash Golden Freddy and Springtrap, meaning Springtrap and Golden Freddy are free to kill the player. Monitor The Monitor returns in One Night at Freddy's. The Monitor allows the player to check the camera system in the pizzeria, and by extension, allowing the player to check Kid's Cove, check Pirate's Cove, and wind up the Music Box. Overuse of the Monitor will result in an electricity error for 30 seconds. An electricity error will not allow the player to use the Doors, Door Lights, Vent Lights, and use the Monitor, therefor not allowing the player to check Pirate's Cove, Kid's Cove, or wind up the Music Box. Phone Calls Night One "Uh.. Hello? Hello? Hey man! I just wanted to tell you what to do, this job isn't as easy as this seems. So previous guards have complained about the animatronics attempting get in the office.... and stuff them in a suit.... so we've given you, Doors, Door Lights, Cameras, Vent Lights, a Flashlight, a mask, and unlimited power! Something about your unlimited power though, your power is... umm.... how do I say this..... barely functional...... so just don't overuse the Doors, Door Lights, Cameras, and Vent Lights... or else your electricity will error..... and you know what would happen.... Anyway, that should be it, with all this equipment, you should be able to fend off ten animatronics. Oh wait, I forgot. In two of the cameras, uhh... check on them from time to time. If you don't, the animatronics in those cameras will run to the office, and they aren't fooled by the mask. And that should be- oh yeah, check the Prize Corner camera and wind up the music box. .......One of the animatronics....... will sprint to the office aswell if you don't. Alright, good night." Night Two "Uh.. Hello? Hello? So you wanted some overtime? I see. So anyway, uhh.. you know that Safe Room camera, the two animatronics in there might be active. They use the Main Hall to get to you, and I don't think the Freddy Mask will fool them, I don't know why. So uh.. just flash your light on them from time to time, if you do, it will cause a system restart, and they should go back to the Safe Room. Also, previous guards have reported 10 animatronics suddenly appearing in the office, just put on your mask, it should make them go away... You have to deal with twenty-four animatronics now..... Yeah.... Alright, have a good night....." Category:Games